


Rewarding

by primarylotus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primarylotus/pseuds/primarylotus
Summary: He lets out a large, shaky breath as his arm moves to remove his cloak in one quick motion. Underneath the cloak is his regular vest and shirt, but the vest is undone and framing a sizeable and unmistakable belly that is struggling to be held in by his shirt.“Pregnant…” is the only word that manages to make it’s way out, breathy and quiet. Naruto’s heart is racing and his head is spinning. Sasuke is pregnant. Sasuke Uchiha, his lover and partner is pregnant.





	Rewarding

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first ever fic !! there wasn't enough gross naruto mpreg so sometimes u just gotta write ur own lmao  
> please lemme know what u think ! <3

Naruto sits at his desk, tending to the mountain of paperwork he’s let build up over the past week. Being Hokage is the most rewarding thing in his life, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything, but if anything were to make him think twice, it’s the amount of paperwork he has to process. It’s late, and all he wants is to go home, but he can already hear Shikamaru’s harsh voice in the back of his head telling him off if it’s not done tonight. 

A solid knock raps on the door, and Naruto raises his head. The only people who would have any reason to be here at this hour are himself and the aforementioned Shikamaru. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m working, Shikamaru, I’m here. Can’t you see the light under the door? Don’t worry, it’ll be done before tomorrow,” he calls out tiredly.

The knock comes again, harsher and louder this time. 

“Man, just come in if you need to say something!” he spits out, not sure why the other man didn’t just come in straight away like usual. Undoubtably he’s here to add more to Naruto’s already sizeable work load, and he’s a little bit grumpy as it is.

The door slowly pushes open, and the figure standing there definitely isn’t that of Naruto’s right hand man. Naruto feels the breath leave his body as Sasuke comes into view, wearing a bulky cloak over his usual attire. He steps into the room, his movement a little less fluid than normal. He left six months ago to pursue a “personal lead,” he had called it, and Naruto hadn’t heard from him at all in the six months he’s been gone. 

The two of them have been in a steady relationship for the last few years, and six months is the longest Sasuke has gone away for quite a while. He had warned Naruto that he would likely not be able to contact him this time, but Naruto had been hopeful nonetheless. Unfortunately, every form of communication Naruto had tried to use came out useless, just like Sasuke had said, and so Naruto had no idea when his lover was going to return or how he was doing. For all he knew, Sasuke was dead. 

But the man standing in front of him is very much alive. His dark hair looks a little longer than Naruto remembers it, shiny and beautiful. His usually pale skin is bright and dewy, his cheeks are lightly flushed and have a little fullness to them that definitely wasn’t there before he left. He walks into the room and comes to a stop in front of the desk Naruto is still sitting at, too shocked to move. Naruto can’t stop looking at him, drinking in the sight of him. Here he was, worrying about him for the last six months and the man turns up looking healthier than he ever has. Not a scratch on him. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto’s voice is strained, his throat a little hoarse as he fights back tears. He gets up from the chair and starts to move around to the front of the desk that separates them. 

“I’m home,” Sasuke says with a smile, but he seems nervous. Naruto has gotten pretty good at reading him over the years, and he definitely looks uncomfortable. He steps back slightly as Naruto approaches. Naruto notices and stops short. 

“I…,” Sasuke starts, his eyes darting nervously between Naruto, the floor and himself as he takes yet another step back. Naruto can’t help the pang of hurt that goes through him at the motion. They normally can’t keep their hands off each other after Sasuke returns to the village, so why is he acting so strange now? 

“Sasuke, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” he asks, but he makes no move to go closer, treating Sasuke like a skittish animal. 

“I’m… no. I’m not… I’m not hurt. But I…” he trails off, he doesn’t seem able to find the words he’s after. He looks frustrated, and he lets out a large, shaky breath as his arm moves to remove his cloak in one quick motion. Underneath the cloak is his regular vest and shirt, but the vest is undone and framing a sizeable and unmistakable belly that is struggling to be held in by his shirt. 

Naruto’s eyes go wide and he knows he’s staring, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as his lips try to form words that his brain hasn’t supplied yet. He looks up to meet Sasuke’s eye, the other hidden under his bangs like always. Sasuke looks so nervous and unsure, and Naruto realises he really should say something, that Sasuke is waiting for him to say something. 

“Pregnant…” is the only word that manages to make it’s way out, breathy and quiet. Naruto’s heart is racing and his head is spinning. Sasuke is _pregnant._ Sasuke Uchiha, his lover and partner is _pregnant._ With _his baby._ Or at least…  


“Is that… it’s mine, right?” 

“Is it — of course it’s yours, you idiot,” Sasuke spits back, but he still sounds so nervous and unsure of himself. 

Naruto can’t hold himself back any longer, and closes the gap between them. He frames Sasuke’s face with his hands and pulls him in for a kiss he hopes conveys even half the intensity of the emotions he’s feeling right now. He moves his hands to place one at the back of Sasuke’s head, cradling him as they kiss desperately and the other moves to his lower back to pull them closer together. He feels Sasuke’s protruding belly press against his own flat one and pulls back in shock. 

“Can I… Do you mind if I…?” he asks, hands hovering over Sasuke’s belly.

Sasuke is breathing heavily from the kiss and the nerves as he opens his shirt, revealing for the first time his naked belly. He takes Naruto’s wrists and places his big, tanned hands over the bump. Normally, those hands feel huge over his abs, but now they seem nowhere near as big as they rest on his bump. Naruto begins to move his hands all over his belly, mapping out every plane as if it were totally new, which - he realises - to Naruto it is. Sasuke has had six months of getting to know this belly and getting used to the changes to his body, but to Naruto this is so sudden. Sasuke’s breathing picks up again as he remembers just why he was so nervous to come home. 

“Are you… okay with this? I know we talked about kids in the future, but this is just kind of… me thrusting this onto you right now… I understand if you’re angry, or upset, or you need some time. I’ve had time to come to terms with this, and I wish I could have told you earlier, but I don’t expect you to be okay with it straight away, or… or ever,” Sasuke hesitates and his voice falters on the last part. He had a whole speech planned and ready to go, rehearsed over and over in his head every day for the last six months, but being here and seeing Naruto, feeling his hands on his body for the first time in so long, his brain can’t keep up. 

“Am I okay with this?! Sasuke, are you kidding? The love of my life is pregnant with _our baby,_ ” as he says the words out loud he can’t keep the grin from his face. His eyes begin to well up as he lets out a laugh, his emotions overflowing and all at once. “Sasuke that’s our _baby,_ you’re pregnant with _our baby_ … I don’t think I’ll ever be sick of saying that,” he grins again as he is finally overwhelmed with tears. 

Sasuke’s mouth stretches into a matching grin, he reaches up to brush the tears away with his hand, stroking Naruto’s face and smiling fondly as his own emotions begin to bubble over, and he ends up spilling tears of his own. Naruto pulls his lover into his arms and holds him as they both shake. He can’t tell if Sasuke is laughing or crying, but if it’s anything like himself, it’s a bit of both. He has Sasuke’s head tucked under his neck and he inhales the familiar smell of _home._ He can feel Sasuke doing the same thing in his neck, inhaling and heavily breathing out. _Home._

Sasuke’s hot breath on Naruto’s neck ignites something in Naruto almost immediately. Thrumming under his skin is a need to be as close to Sasuke as possible. He loves his partner, has loved him since they were kids, if he’s to be honest with himself, but he’s not sure he’s ever loved him more than he has in this moment. Knowing he is carrying their child inside him, has been carrying their child for the last six months, growing and swelling each and every day due to their love for each other, is more than Naruto can take. 

He pulls back just enough to place his lips on Sasuke’s once more, but this time with intent. This isn’t the first time Sasuke has returned from a trip and met him in his office, and they’re old pros at this by now. The routine is familiar to them both. Their kiss is hot and heavy with emotion and arousal. Naruto lets a hand trail down to a perfect globe of Sasuke’s ass and grabs at him roughly, his other hand fisting in Sasuke’s hair. He turns them and manoeuvres them so Sasuke is pushed up against the desk, resting against it. Sasuke’s hand rests on his shoulder. 

“Missed this, missed you so much,” Naruto pants between kisses.  
  
He straddles one of Sasuke’s thighs and begins to rock his hips slightly, his cock starting to thicken up fast. He reaches a hand down to finally feel Sasuke over his pants but realises Sasuke’s belly is big enough that he’ll have to change the angle, the one they're normally used to not going to work now.

“Sorry, I know it’s not exactly a turn on,” Sasuke says, obviously embarrassed by the size of his belly, and moves to pull his shirt closed to hide himself. 

“Not exactly a turn on?” Naruto asks, gently grabbing Sasuke’s hand from where it’s trying desperately to keep the fabric of his shirt together. He moves it over to the crotch of his pants which are tenting fast. “Does it feel like I’m not turned on?” 

Sasuke rubs his hand over Naruto’s crotch, feeling his lover’s cock straining against the fabric. Encouraged by his obvious arousal and being on a knife’s edge himself after six months alone, Sasuke works open the blond’s pants and takes him into his hand. Naruto lets out a groan as Sasuke works his cock in slow, sensual strokes.  
  
“Fuck, Sasuke, God that feels so good,” Naruto chokes out. 

Normally Sasuke is the vocal one in bed, which drives Naruto crazy, but he can feel Sasuke holding back. Like he’s not quite 100% there, still a little self conscious of his new body. His shirt is laying open and Naruto can see the bump poking out as he looks down to watch Sasuke run his hand along his length. 

“Look so good like this, Sasuke. Carrying my baby,” Naruto goads. He wants Sasuke to take on his usual persona of the World’s Bossiest Bottom. 

And it works. 

“Yeah? You like this? You like my big belly, all full of your baby?” he says as his hand pumps Naruto’s cock a little more vigorously. 

Naruto’s eyelids flutter shut as he lets out a stuttering gasp. He tips his head back and immediately feels Sasuke’s hot mouth at the base of his neck, leaving wet kisses as he licks his way up Naruto’s jaw before leaning in to breathe warm against his ear as he whispers:

“I’m so full of you, Naruto. Getting bigger and heavier every day. You did this to me. Made me so big I can’t fuck myself properly anymore.”

He pulls his hand from Naruto’s cock and leans back on the desk, rubbing over his sizeable belly slowly, watching as Naruto’s eyes follow his hands every move. He smirks, and feels the small rush of power he feels every time he’s able to turn Naruto into putty in his hand.

“The last few months without you were torture. I’ve been so fucking turned on, I haven’t been able to keep my hand off myself. But I’m never satisfied, all I can think about is your thick cock, filling me up so perfectly. Do you want that, Naruto? Do you want to fuck my tight, pregnant hole?” 

“Yes, yeah - fuck - you have no idea…” Naruto pulls on his own cock and reaches a hand out to join Sasuke’s on his swollen stomach. 

Sasuke smirks and removes his pants completely, stepping out of them before hopping up on the desk. Naruto hears some of his paperwork fly to the floor but fuck if he cares right now. That’s a tomorrow problem. Right now all he can think about is Sasuke perched on his desk, stroking his own leaking cock that rests against his swollen belly as he looks at Naruto like he’s a piece of meat. 

“Come and get it, then. Come fuck my pregnant pussy.” 

Naruto is back against him in a second. His desk is the perfect height for him to fuck Sasuke like this, a luxury they have definitely taken advantage of before, but he’s never been so grateful. He’s able to see all of Sasuke laid out underneath him as he rocks against him, his cock sliding between the cleft of his cheeks and brushing against Sasuke’s balls.

Naruto removes his shirt and shucks his pants and boxers down enough so that they’re not in the way. He tugs at Sasuke’s shirt and the two wrestle with the fabric before it is removed and tossed aside. Sasuke gives him a look at the way he treats the shirt, but they both know he won’t even fit into the garment for much longer anyway. 

With his shirt out of the way, Naruto is able to take in all of Sasuke’s naked body without anything in the way. He can see the man’s pecs, definitely swollen - a generous handful now - and the dark, dusky nipples that peak them. Sasuke’s body has changed so much, not just in the glaringly obvious swell of his belly and chest, but everywhere. His skin is smoother to the touch (if that were even possible) and glowing a soft blush pink all over. His cheeks are fuller, which Naruto noted when he first walked in, but it makes sense now. His hips are wider and fuller, giving Naruto something to grip, and the way his ass is spilling out beneath him is something from Naruto’s wildest dreams.

“Not going to last long, Naruto. Been so sensitive. Getting close already,” Sasuke teases, but he’s not really lying. Being pregnant has made him sensitive everywhere, and it doesn’t take much at all for him to get off these days. 

Naruto pulls himself away with a groan and makes his way to the other side of the desk, rummaging through his drawers for the lube he always keeps in there. Theres no condoms in there, though, which he mentions to Sasuke. 

“What, am I gonna get more pregnant? Hurry up and put your fingers in me.” 

Naruto isn’t one to deny Sasuke what he wants when it comes to sex, and he’s definitely feeling the same sense of urgency Sasuke seems to be feeling too. He rearranges himself in between Sasuke’s legs on the other side of the desk again and covers his fingers with the lube. Pushing in a finger slowly - so slowly, he doesn’t want to hurt Sasuke, it’s been so long - he hears Sasuke groan above him. 

“Come on, Naruto, more. Another one, you know I can take it,” he puffs out as his grinds his ass back against Naruto’s hand. 

“What about the… the baby. Gotta be gentle, don’t wanna hurt you. Either of you,” Naruto says as he continues to pump his one finger in and out. He’s half joking, just wanting to tease his lover a little, but at the same time he can’t help but feel like Sasuke is more gentle now. He’s literally carrying the weight of their world inside of him. 

“Won’t hurt us, fuck, Naruto, please. More,” he begs. 

Naruto slowly adds a second finger which Sasuke takes with ease. He groans louder and rocks harder and faster against Naruto’s probing fingers. He’s trying to get Naruto to rub over _that_ spot, and Naruto smirks. He knows exactly where it is, and rubs his fingers over the bundle of nerves that makes his lover see stars. 

“Fuck! Yes - fuck - right there, Naruto, that’s it,” Sasuke is babbling and he knows he’s losing control, but it’s been so long since he’s had any prostate stimulation. “Wasn’t joking before when I said you made me - _ah_ \- too big to fuck myself. Can’t get the - _mmmh -_ can’t get the angle right with this big fucking belly in the way - _shit._ ”

The idea of Sasuke trying desperately over the last few months to fuck his own fingers, to massage his prostate but becoming increasingly frustrated as it gets harder and harder, until one day he finally can’t - stopped by the size of his ever growing belly - makes Naruto have to stop for a moment. He squeezes the base of his cock tight, and takes a moment to breathe. He’s so close he’s scared he’s going to come before he’s even made it inside of Sasuke. 

“Come on, Naruto, more. Quick, I’m so close, please,” Sasuke continues to beg as he writhes on the desk. 

Naruto adds a little more lube to his fingers before pushing in his third finger. Normally he wouldn’t, because Sasuke likes the stretch, but it’s hard to ignore the fact that Sasuke is pregnant with his baby when the evidence is right there. Even if Sasuke says it’s fine, he can’t help but take the extra precaution. He really doesn’t want to hurt anyone here. The third finger slides in with a little resistance. He takes it slowly and reacts to Sasuke’s body as it opens up for him. 

Naruto presses light kisses against Sasuke’s thighs as he finally gets three fingers all the way in. Sasuke is in complete bliss. His breathing is heavy and his whole body is rocking, thrusting onto Naruto’s hand. He needs him deeper, faster, harder, _now._ He must say as much, because Naruto tells him “I know, I know baby,” as he finishes up stretching him. This is more prep than they normally do, which would normally annoy Sasuke as he loves to really feel as Naruto enters him, but he can’t deny he’s glad for it. Logically he knows a little rough sex is fine while pregnant, but maybe not for the first time. 

Naruto pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his pants. He drips some more lube, cold and wet, over Sasuke’s hole and rubs his cock against it, teasing slightly. Sasuke has had to use his hand to hold himself up this whole time, so his cock has sat straining against his belly untouched. Naruto takes it into his hand and gives it some slow, agonising strokes. Even this has changed, he thinks, as he feels the back of his hand brushing against Sasuke’s belly. Dragging through the pre-come that has dribbled onto the bump. 

“Stop teasing and fuck me already,” Sasuke snaps. 

And again, Naruto isn’t one to deny Sasuke when it comes to sex. He lets go of Sasuke’s length to grab onto a wide, plush hip with one hand as his other guides his cock into the tight wet heat of Sasuke. Naruto lets out an almost animalistic groan, as Sasuke moans like he’ll die if he doesn’t get more of this. Sasuke’s legs hook around Naruto’s lower back and he tries his best to pull Naruto in faster, deeper. 

“Fuck, Sasuke, you’re so fucking tight,” Naruto is panting, his grip on Sasuke’s hip tight and unyielding. He grips the base of his cock again to hold himself back. Sasuke is trying to pull him in faster, “come on, you’re not going to hurt me,” he begs. But Naruto isn’t worried about that. He knows Sasuke can handle it, but he’s worried about finishing embarrassingly fast himself right now. 

Naruto isn’t sure if it’s the pregnancy changing his body, or if it’s just because it’s been so long since they’ve done this, but he can’t remember Sasuke ever being so _tight_. His body is like a vice around Naruto, the tight heat almost too much. 

“Give me… A second…” he breathes heavily as he’s pulled in to the hilt by Sasuke’s legs. Sasuke is obviously in no mood to wait as he circles his hips and clenches around Naruto a little tighter. 

“Touch me. Please touch me,” Sasuke begs, and Naruto is happy to comply. He pulls his hand back from Sasuke’s hip - he’s left some bright red crescent moons from the dig of his fingernails - and starts stroking Sasuke’s cock. He moves his other hand to gently roam Sasuke’s belly, feeling the solid weight of it as he rubs. Sasuke shivers as his fingers brush over his smooth belly button, not quite popped out yet but definitely not as deep as it used to be.

“Sensitive?” Naruto teases as he continues to play with it. 

“Everything is,” Sasuke grits out. 

Naruto moves on and slides a hand up to take a handful of Sasuke’s pecs. He supposes he could call them breasts now, they’re definitely more defined than pecs. They’re still not more than he can hold in one hand, but they’re not far off. He toys with Sasuke’s hard nipples, perfectly pebbled upon his full chest, pulling moan after moan out of Sasuke. 

“Please, please, Naruto,” he gets out, his words not asking for anything in particular but Naruto knows what he wants. 

Naruto brings a hand up to cradle the back of Sasuke’s head as he leans forward to kiss him. The kiss is wet and desperate, both of them panting into each other’s mouth as Naruto continues to stroke Sasuke. Naruto’s thrusts become faster and staggered. They’re both so close, and they know it. This is how they always finish, kissing like they need to breathe the same air. As close as they can be in every possible way, because that’s how they’ve always been. 

Sasuke lets out a choked out cry as he comes first, shooting between them and over Naruto’s hand, but most of it is caught by his bump. His entire body goes tight with his release, and Naruto comes as Sasuke’s body clenches around him. He chokes out Sasuke’s name as he comes, and Sasuke lets out another groan as he feels Naruto’s come painting his walls. The heat of it unmistakable and his spent cock gives an extra spurt at the feeling. 

They’re both breathing heavily, chests heaving and breaths mixing together as they kiss lazily. In the grand scheme of their sex life, this was definitely one of their least impressive romps, but that’s what six months apart will do to you, Naruto guesses. He’s not dissatisfied at all, and it certainly doesn’t look like Sasuke is either. 

They have a lot to talk about and a lot to unpack. Naruto fully intends to find out where Sasuke has been for the last six months that kept him from coming back home as soon as he knew he was pregnant. Which is a whole other thing to unpack: they’re going to be _dads_. In only three months time. There is so many logistics they need to work out, and oh God _names_ to pick out. Naruto’s brain can’t keep up this soon after such an intense orgasm. 

He looks down at Sasuke and he’s sure his lover is thinking some of the exact same things as he is, but he looks so beautiful in this moment Naruto can’t help but lean in for another kiss. There will be time to tackle all of that in the next three months, but for now, Naruto just wants to spend as much catch up time with his partner - his _family_ \- as he can before he has to be here in the morning to face Shikamaru with unfinished paperwork. 

As much as he loves being Hokage, perhaps it’s not the most rewarding thing in his life after all. 


End file.
